


home

by yellowhrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhrry/pseuds/yellowhrry
Summary: Harry is Louis' home, he always has been.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so wow this is my first time doing this and oh boy i'm scared. i was having a larry breakdown and so i wrote this, please don't be too harsh on me this is my very first fic.  
> thank you for reading <3

Harry is Louis’ home

He has been for a while now, most of his life really. As far as Louis can remember it has always been Harry, since they were three and five years old playing in the garden of Louis’s grandmother, chasing butterflies and falling knee-deep in the grass in a fit of giggles.

Louis was too young to remember the day they met; for Harry was just a little boy hidden away in his mother’s legs. Wild curls poking out of Anne’s skirt being the only thing Louis could see. He for his part was way too excited in the prospect of having a new friend to be skittish, the Tomlinson’s had just moved out and Louis had no friends at school for no one wanted to befriend the weird kid arriving mid-semester.

Louis had offered a cookie and a bright smile and soon Harry wasn’t so shy anymore, demanding piggyback rides anywhere they would go and sharing snacks when Louis would come back from school to play with him in the veranda, where their mothers would drink tea, and gossip during warm afternoons.  
They fell in love along the way, through gentle caresses and stolen kisses, a press of lips against pale skin here, and breathy moans swallowed there, in the heat of the moment both hiding in the shed behind Harry’s house so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Or maybe they always have been in love, Louis doesn’t know sometimes. But one thing he’s sure of is that they’ll be together, as long as the sun rises from the east and sets in the west. It’s in every I love yous, every kiss, hug, a hold of a hand, and brush of a finger against soft skin.  
The smell of peach, vanilla, musk, and something so Harry, familiar to Louis and filling all his senses each time they touch.  
Looking at Harry, sprawled on the couch on this rainy evening, a fond smile tugs at his lips. He had come back from a long day at work completely worn out and had barely waited for Louis to cook dinner before he fell on the couch asking for a movie and cuddles.

And how could Louis refuse?

He fell asleep way before Jack boarded the titanic, snoring faintly and drooling on Louis’ shirt.  
As he slides his fingers through his lover’s unruly hair, for a second Louis daydreams about a future where every night is the perfect copy of this one. Harry’s dumb jokes during dinner- or Louis’ attempt at dinner for they’re both quite underqualified in that department-. Then a quiet night, cuddled together on the couch, his lap full of Harry, his dumb dimples and curls, his green eyes and lazy smiles before he dozes off on Louis’ chest. 

The lazy mornings, and the way he guffaws when Louis tickles him relentlessly when he’s trying to get out of bed, eager for a last cuddle before a whole day apart.  
Louis thinks in that moment of all the tiny things he hates about Harry, the way he won’t ever close the bathroom door when he pisses or how he’s the worst at doing the dishes, using way too much water and somehow drenching himself every time. He thinks about all these little things that make Harry who he is -a pain in the ass- and yet Louis wouldn’t change them for anything.

Harry’s eyelids flutter and for a second Louis freezes, thinking he’s going to wake up, but he just nuzzles deeper into Louis’ chest. Tightening his arms around his middle Louis fancies himself a future like this, where they get married during winter probably because Harry’s allergic to pollen and a spring or summer wedding would only feature a red-rimmed-eyed and groggy Harry. They’d probably do this in the small church of the old town of Holmes Chapel, where things never change, where it’s safe and familiar, their close families and friends would be there and Louis would cry during the whole ceremony but only Harry would need to know. Gemma and Lottie would fret over every single little detail insisting to do their hair and go tailoring, Doris would beg to be the flower girl and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way, somehow it’ll be perfect.

They’d go on a honeymoon right after, in Jamaica because that’s where they went after they graduated, and Harry has been the happiest he’s ever been on that island. They’d spend their days tanning on a chaise longue, sipping cocktails and sharing sugary-sweet kisses. And their nights would be spent away from prying eyes, tangled in linen sheets, whispering secrets and love confessions only they would hear. 

Louis’ chest bursts with love for the man in his arms and so he decides he’s going to have to ask right now before he loses his courage. He kisses his forehead, eyelids, and last his little button nose, Harry’s lips stretch into a tiny smile and his eyes flutter open, drowsy and so beautiful that Louis kisses him on the nose once more.  


“Marry me, H,” He says, heart beating so fast in his chest that it might as well break through. He feels as if he has just jumped from a cliff and he’s waiting to know if he’s going to fall into the deep black sea, or if he is going to fly, higher than he’s ever flown. Harry’s eyes bulge and he fish mouth the air for a few seconds, eyelids going haywire. He seems hesitant as if he doubts Louis's seriousness. A funny look paints that dumb face of his that Louis loves so much and Louis starts to panic. Suddenly he can’t breathe, thinking that maybe it was too soon? Maybe that’s not the kind of proposal he wanted? What if he wanted a big romantic gesture, with flowers, candle-lit dinner, and chocolates? What if he didn’t want a proposal at all? What if he-

“Yes, okay,” He smiles, tying both his arms around Louis’ neck, pressing their foreheads together. Louis squints, his arms squeezing his waist, and Harry giggles, clumsily straddling Louis’s thighs. “Maybe you could’ve waited for me not to drool on you to ask but of course I’ll marry you, Lou.” He chuckles and Louis exhales, feeling like a ton of bricks have just been removed from his chest. “You’re it for me yeah? You always have been.” He says sliding their lips together.

Harry is Louis’ home.


End file.
